Cool Kid Points
Cool Kid Points, (also known as CKP’s) is a currency in the surreal memes multiverse, which are represented by those known as the cool kids. This currency was created by . How to obtain CKP -Always procrastinate and never do your work -Summon dangerous beings capable of swallowing entire galaxies -Just be a cool kid in general -Stop online dating -Play Minecraft -Storm Epic Games constantly -Do not watch “How to be a furry” videos (those are cringe asf) -Do not be a furry (except GarfielfStuff) -Find cool kid points on the ground -Chug bleach for literally no reason -Dance -Do not cry when Marley from Marley and Me dies -Make it through the entire Marley and Me movies and then start crying -Grab an AR-15 and locate a furry convention -Become A N G E R Y. -Get rewarded with Enlightenment. -Win at Kahoot Top CKP Earners Top Owners # Battlestation, 170 CKP (Owner is always the richest) # PoseidonHeir, 150 CKP (Helped contribute to the idea of CKP) # GarfielfStuff, 125 CKP (Helped contribute to the idea of CKP) # DR. Dark Francis, 105 CKP # S A N T A C L A W S, 100 CKP (Previously lost all his CKP for thinking that the wiki was dead) # ExcessiveDisappointment, 95 CKP (Current wiki owner gets as much as the inventor chooses) # MultidimensionalPen, 90 CKP # WinnerOfCookiesAndSurrealism, 80 CKP # Quadrotix, 75 CKP # HudsonKingOfDarkness, 70 CKP # Harma22, 60 CKP # Andershock, 50 CKP (Alternative of Battlestation) Less-Wealthy Owners # Infinity stonkslet, 45 CKP # GammaRaul, 42 CKP (Has not been able to earn anymore since his inactivity) # Dr. Loboto 11, 41.3 CKP (Picked up CKP off ground and survived with the powers of the Uno Reverse Card) # The trees ar speaking, 40 CKP # Rushwjr13, 30 CKP # BlooDiamoaned, 20 CKP # Blood Lust420, 15 CKP # Chicko Natsuko, 5 CKP # JoeJoeTheAnimator, 1 CKP (Only for when he “helped” us against the past vandals) # Mememan jr jr jr jr jr, 1 CKP (Quadrotix gave him his 26th CKP) # MrStealYoMeme, 1 CKP (Cried at Marley’s death but not too much) Undetermined Amount Owners (Add their amounts if you wanna) * King Zahi * Germnoobking * Ank57 * Bigfootsandwich * 0rangist1111111111111111111111111111111111111 * Timotainment, 65 CKP (Remains in the Undetermined) * TheGreaterA * Ultraman * King Yamos IV * Albert Aretz (cool yotuebr) * Lymnddds (Capable of creating more entities with CKP) * Surreal research moderator (Puts research into surrealism, thus extending the wiki) * 999999ssds * Jungleworms (A user who has not edited yet, but is being considered for CKP) * OatBean * Longtime4321 (Yams took over his account and he needs CKP to get everything fixed) * Adamadon13 * ParkerJam (Battlestation’s little brother) * CureHoneyYukoOmori (Unknown if capable since she keeps posting anime) * CataclysmStriker248 * Godzilla (Won against King Kong, so he deserves SOME recognition) * ScareTheater (Hey, a YouTuber deserves the most out of everyone!) * ScaryTerry * Lord Aspect * ApertureEmployee427 * Oat Bay * Mr. Chardy * SlimySwampGhost (cool art boi) People With No CKP * Vandalize Chester (including her alternatives) * ParanormalVandal * Virus222 * AllMightyRde * Capprio * PhantomBoy234 * CheeseDestructorV2 (including their alternatives) * KylerC123 * Qqqqqqhhhhhmmmme * ORANGISGOD * ChaoxMan404 * Cletus Philip Man Dude Philip Bruh * Orang4Life * Deadline666 * CKSWAT10 * S E R I O U S L Y A N G R Y * Magolor Soul666 * TheObjectShowRandomnessOfficial * Surreal 404 * RONALDTHEGOD14 * Richerpet * DeLoominarty (including their alternatives) * Omnipotent gangster * Orangist260 * TheGreatEpicFace * King Kong * CUSCROTOBLOVISCULAR EYE * Squiddy Pepe (including their alternatives) Category:Items Category:Currencies Category:Cool Kid Points